Father's Day Dentistry
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Movie canon. Set before the movie. Father's day is a special day for the Scrivello family. Three-shot. A little family, common insults and a tragedy with slight aftermath. Cover art on dA.
1. Loose Tooth

**Existing character:**

 **Dr. Orin Scrivello**

 **My OCs:**

 **Sarah Scrivello (nee Foster)(Orin's wife)**

 **Krystal Scrivello (Orin's daughter)**

 **Iris Foster (Orin's sister-in-law)**

 **Clare Foster (Iris's daughter)**

 **Mr. Warren**

 **Classmates (names will be revealed throughout this little three-shot)**

 **Theme: Family**

 **Rating and reason: T for certain themes, blood and death mentions.**

 **A/N: So I only own Sarah and Krystal. This story won't be the one that explains why Orin is who he is in the movie. I don't like not getting a backstory. If you haven't seen the movie (the 1986 version), Orin is played by Steve Martin. Anyway, this will mostly be told through Orin's perspective and it is a three-shot. The first bit will be third person and then we see things from Orin's perspective. So I only own Sarah and Krystal and the storyline. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I'm not the only one experiencing this. I can't do the traditional DocX submission, so please bear with me.**

* * *

 **Loose Tooth**

(Third person P.O.V.)

A little girl wearing a pair of tennis shoes, pink shorts and a white T-shirt is running to an office, an envelope in hands.

"This is it," she said, excitement in her voice.

The lettering on the door read SCRIVELLO FAMILY DENTISTRY and there was a list of dentists who worked there. Bouncing with energy, the little girl pushed open the big door before entering to the lobby.

It was after school and she walked to the receptionist's desk. "Done with school already, Krystal?" the receptionist asked.

The little girl, now known as Krystal nodded. Iris Foster had reddish-brown hair and amber eyes. Her own daughter was doing ballet.

Iris got up and went down the hallway. "Sarah," she called her sister, who was looking at a file. "Krystal's here."

Sarah Foster had strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes in contrast to her sisters. "Orin and I are finishing up. Send her back, okay?"

Iris nodded and went to open the door and Krystal almost ran right past her aunt. The key word being 'almost' in that sentence. Krystal had been stopped rather easily.

"So how was school today?" Iris asked her niece.

"Fun!" Krystal said, giggling. Krystal was in a transitional Kindergarten program and for the early summer, the school was offering some classes. Orin and Sarah had been sure to take advantage of this.

* * *

(Orin's P.O.V.)

"Alright, Mr. Warren," Sarah said to our patient. "I'm going to let my husband finish cementing that crown and you should be done."

I watched as she took off her gloves and went down the hallway.

I finished with the crown. "Does that feel okay?" I asked him.

He nodded, a man of few words. I had him rinse and spit before telling him to check out with my sister-in-law. I love my wife.

I decide to take off my gloves before following in my wife's direction. I look at the file briefly, only to nearly get knocked down.

"Daddy!" Krystal chirped happily. Her hair wasn't as dark as mine, but you could see the strawberry blonde highlights and her green eyes.

"Hi, princess," I said, kissing her cheek as I noticed her envelope.

"Happy Fathew's Day," she said as she handed me the card. I nodded to Sarah.

"Come on, sweetie. Sit in the chair," Sarah said. Krystal complied and I watched her smile at her mother.

I looked at the card and it was red with a motorcycle. It had been cut out and it read, 'Happy Daddy's Day, Daddy. Love, Krystal.'

"I couldn't spell 'fathew' and no one told me how," she said.

"I love it sweetheart," I said, kissing her forehead. Sarah rounded behind the chair (after placing the napkin on Krystal) and I grabbed her.

"Kiss me, handsome," she said lowly.

'With pleasure,' I thought to myself as I began to give my wife a passionate kiss. Sarah and Krystal. My angels.

"Can you stop sucking face? Taylor said that there's something wrong wif me," she said. Sarah chuckled slightly and I proceeded to look at her file.

"Is Taylor the boy you like?" Sarah asked.

"Ick," Krystal said and I shook my head as I looked at my daughter's chart.

"Clare was gonna punch him in the mouth if he didn't stop picking on me," Krystal said. Krystal would be turning 5 in a few weeks.

"Did she punch him?" Sarah asked.

" _I_ wanted her to, but the teacher stopped her. I told him that Taylor started it," Krystal said.

I looked in Krystal's mouth before I turned on the light and sat down. I noticed she closed it.

"Krystal," I said. "What's wrong?"

She looked ready to cry and she sniffed. "Taylor said you'd use pliers to take out my looth tooth," she said.

Sarah clicked her tongue and looked at me. "Can I take a look?" I asked. She nodded and opened wide. "Point to the tooth," I instructed.

She did and I gently touched it with my probe. I noticed her wince. I looked at Sarah and made a gesture.

We stood up and went out into the hallway. "Damn," I swore. "That tooth is loose, but I'm gonna have to pull it."

Sarah looked into my eyes. "She's already scared as is," she reminded me.

I ran a hand through my hair and then remembered something. "I think we can give her a little nitrous oxide and calm her down," I said. "If I'm not mistaken, we have a tank of it in the room." Sarah nodded. "Ready?" I asked.

We went back into the room and I noticed Krystal had decided to entertain herself. "Krystal Marie Scrivello, put that back this instant," Sarah said sternly. Krystal huffed, but put the sprayer back as I stifled a chuckle.

"Do you have to yank it, daddy?" Krystal asked. I kissed my daughter on the forehead.

I had to figure out how to explain this to my daughter. "I'm going to give it a tug or two, but that'll be after you have some laughing gas."

"Is that the stuff that makes you feel funny when you wake up?" Krystal asked.

"It _can_ do that," I said. "Did Clare tell you?"

Krystal beamed. She was my ray of sunshine. "Ya," she said simply.

"You know about the tooth fairy, don't you?" Sarah interjected.

Krystal's facial expression changed, but she nodded again. Tonight would be the first time that Sarah played the role of tooth fairy. I could already picture her in a gown and glittering in the evening. I could also picture her… no. Control yourself, Orin.

Sarah was ready to give Krystal the gas. I watched my wife gently get some of Krystal's fringe out of her eyes. "Alright, Krystal. Just relax and open wide," Sarah said. I watched her action. I noticed Krystal squeeze my hand.

"I promise. You won't feel a thing," I said to her. We waited a little while for Krystal to doze off. I let Sarah place the bite block in Krystal's mouth on the left side. *

I grabbed the forceps and my probe. I decided to wiggle the tooth with my probe a bit more. There. It was looser than it was, so pulling it should be easy. With a few tugs, I got the tooth out as Sarah suctioned out the blood and put some cotton in her mouth. I put the tooth in a little box for Krystal to see and then decided to help Sarah out.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

"Mama?" I heard as I was telling Iris to go get Clare. We'd be locking up for the night.

"I just pulled her first baby tooth," I said to her.

Iris nodded. "Orin, would it be okay if Clare and I came over for dinner tonight? I didn't realize how late it was getting to be and you know how much Clare sees you as her own father."

"Sure," I said. Iris and I parted ways for the time being and I thought about what she had just said. Clare wasn't planned, but we all love her anyway. That jackass that said he'd be a great father. Ha. He left when Clare was only 2.

I walked back in the exam room and realized that I still had Krystal's tooth. She was just coming to.

"Krystal," Sarah said gently.

Krystal opened her eyes and was about to speak. "No, sweetie. You have to keep the cotton in for a little bit," I said softly. I pulled the box out of my pocket and handed it to Krystal. She decided not to open it.

Sarah took the napkin off and adjusted the chair so Krystal could sit up. We walked out of the practice and Krystal showed her tooth to Iris and Clare.

* * *

(Later that night)

"I could use a break," I heard Sarah's tired voice.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable?" I suggested.

"I will, but Krystal insisted on getting herself ready for bed," Sarah said.

I thought for a little bit. "How's about a foot massage?" I offered. I knew that that was something she loved when we were dating and when she was still pregnant with Krystal.

"Let me change and you've got yourself a deal," Sarah said before giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

I grabbed the things I'd use in a foot massage. A couple of minutes had passed and I heard Sarah clear her throat.

I looked up at her as she stood in the foyer. A silky, strapless pink nightgown shone on her. 'My angel,' I thought to myself. I whistled lowly. "Hello, gorgeous," I said.

Without another word, I started massaging her left foot first. Neither of us were paying much attention to the time.

"Oh no. It's been 10 minutes," Sarah said. I threw on a T-shirt and we made our way to our daughter's bedroom.

Thankfully, it wasn't a mess. However, it was missing someone.

"Krystal?" I called.

I noticed her closet doors were opened and Sarah went to get our daughter. I heard her yelp in surprise. Not long after, Sarah emerged with Krystal at her feet. Krystal was wearing her two piece purple pajamas with pink polka dots.

"I had to find Shady," she said. Shady was her stuffed black lab that I got for her when she was a newborn. She's loved Shady ever since. "He was hiding," she said.

We got our daughter into bed. "I wanna stay up," she said with a pout.

Sarah looked to me for a solution. "The tooth fairy and Santa work in similar ways. They leave more to kids who are sleeping," I said as I watched Sarah sit on Krystal's bed and placed her in her lap. I gave Krystal a kiss.

"Kiss Shady?" she asked, pleading eyes.

I chuckled and gave Shady a kiss. "Now Shady, be a good boy and make sure Krystal goes to sleep so she doesn't miss the tooth fairy," I said.

Sarah began humming a tune to Krystal as I told her to place her tooth under her pillow. I knew the song as well. "And rock-a-bye sweet baby James," I ended up joining my wife.

Krystal yawned as we placed her in bed and I made my way to her door. "Night mommy, night daddy," Krystal said. She stroked Shady. "Shady says goodnight, too."

"Goodnight, Krystal," Sarah said.

"Goodnight, princess," I said. "Take it easy, Shady."

After a while, Sarah and I made it back to our room and I took my shirt off.

* * *

(The next morning)

I heard a shriek and my eyes snapped open. I noticed Sarah was at my chest. "Wake up," I whispered.

Did she fall asleep that way? I then remembered last night's events before we got to sleep. "Don't worry," Sarah said with a yawn. "I got up in the middle of the night."

Soon after that, I heard Krystal's footsteps as I kissed Sarah. "Mommy, daddy!" Krystal shrieked. I could see her rocking in her purple slippers as she made her way onto the foot of our king-sized bed.

"What is it, dear?" Sarah asked.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" I asked.

Krystal nodded and unfolded what was in her hand. "I got $5! She must've read my note!" Krystal said gleefully. I looked to Sarah.

Sarah nodded. "What note?"

"I left the tooth fairy a note saying that I was brave when my daddy took out my tooth. Clare said that the tooth fairy gives brave kids more money," Krystal said.

"Well, you certainly were brave," I said.

"She must _know_ I'll be 5 soon!" Krystal said. She then looked at us and noticed our position.

"Mama, daddy?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Krystal began to whisper into Sarah's ear and I decided to have a little fun with my daughter. "You know," I said carefully. "The tooth fairy happens to be friends with the tickle monster!" I said as I began to tickle my little girl.

Krystal yelped at the surprise and started giggling. "Am I gonna have a baby brother or sister soon?"

* * *

 **I think that's a great question and a great place to stop. So what do you think of Orin's family? Let me explain something.**

 ***A bite block is what they use to keep your mouth opened. I had most of my baby teeth pulled as a kid and that's what they'd use. I got $5 once, but it was because I got two teeth pulled. I decided to adjust it for Krystal, though.**

 **A/N: Well, let me know what you think so far of the Scrivello family. Also, when I said that Clare was a surprise baby, I wasn't hinting at anything darker. Iris and Darryl weren't expecting to become parents at all. Clare is six and loves Krystal very much.**

 **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask!**

 **``Eagle**


	2. Metal Mouth

**So here's the second one-shot. In this one, well, you know how some people with braces get called "Metal Mouth?" Well, we see one of our characters dealing with that struggle. I only own Orin's relatives, Taylor and Lance.**

 **The first bit will be told in third person and then Orin's perspective. On with the story!**

* * *

 **Metal Mouth**

(Third person P.O.V.)

It was free time as the ASE program had let out. A boy with strawberry blond hair and gray eyes is racing to the slide. He is wearing tennis shoes, black shorts and a red T-shirt. As he's running, he sees his sister go to a different part of the playground.

He's not even paying attention as he nearly falls over. "Watch out," another boy said. This boy was wearing charcoal gray cargo shorts, a pair of sandals and a blue tank top. "Pay attention, Ronny," the other boy said. He had fair skin as well.

"Sorry, Lance," Ronny said with a sheepish smile. Lance has dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

The two boys are swinging until they hear a commotion. "That sounds like my sister," Ronny said.

"Dude, are you gonna see what's wrong?" Lance said as he stopped.

Ronny got off the swing and sprinted. Lance just sat there for a while before deciding to go on the slide.

"Railroad tracks!" a girl with black hair tied into a braided ponytail said. She was wearing an off white blouse with a green skirt and flip flops.

"Stop it," Clare interjected.

"Yeah. Foster's right. You need to call her 'metal mouth,'" a new voice sneered at the group of girls. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a denim jacket without sleeves over a light gray tank top. He's got on a pair of blue jeans with a hole in the leg and is wearing combat boots. That's what the other kids began to chant.

'Not _him_ ,' Krystal thought.

Krystal had just gotten braces and she hated them. They were uncomfortable and she couldn't eat her snacks.

"Oi, you," a smaller voice called.

"What do you want, _shrimp_?" Taylor sneered.

Without any further thought, the smaller boy's fist was aptly aimed in the older boy's gut. "Leave my sister alone!" he said.

"Ronny," Krystal scolded.

Taylor processed what had happened and pushed Ronny onto the ground. _Hard_. What surprised the other kids (save his sister and cousin) was that Ronny got up and seemed to have some fight left in him. Before anyone could say anything, the two boys were at it.

"Alright, alright. Break it up, boys," a teacher called, clearly frustrated. "Mr. Stevenson, to the nurse's office," she said sternly. Taylor got himself up and brushed off the dirt before glaring at Ronny who was still on the ground.

"As for you three, your ride is here," she said. Krystal and Clare breathed a sigh of relief as little Lance came onto the scene.

"Ronny!" Lance shrieked. Lance decided to help his friend up and make things easier on the girls.

"Thank you, Lance," Krystal said as they walked to the picnic tables where their bags were.

"Ronny's my best bud," Lance said as the smaller boy limped. "My mom is probably here, too."

Lance grabbed his bag and put it on his back before giving Ronny his bag, which thankfully went over one shoulder.

"Come on, Ronny," Clare gestured. Ronny walked to his cousin and the four made it to the car rider line.

* * *

(In the car)

Lance had helped Ronny in and Clare sat up front. Krystal loved her younger brother and thought it was sweet to defend him.

"Ronald Orin Scrivello," Iris scolded. " _What_ did you do?"

Ronny sighed. "I fell, Aunt Iris," he said.

Iris glanced out of the rear view mirror and looked at her niece. "Krystal?" she questioned.

Krystal looked at her brother and patted his head. "Ronny got into a fight with Taylor, but Taylor kept calling me metal mouth," she explained honestly.

Ronny peered out the window before deciding to come clean. He wouldn't be six for another three months! His sister would be turning nine, soon.

"I punched him in the gut," he said stoically.

"Clare?" Krystal said.

"They're both right, mom. I just wish Taylor hadn't come over in the first place," Clare said as the car screeched to a stop.

"Tell your mother I'll call her later," Iris told her niece and nephew.

Ronny and Krystal stayed close as they crossed the street. Ronny also had on a watch that was telling him the time. "I think it's almost 4 o'clock," he said to Krystal.

"It's okay. Daddy sees patients late in the day and it's Father's Day weekend. Did you get to make him a card?" Krystal asked her younger brother.

Ronny nodded as the two went inside. The two were surprised to see an empty lobby and they heard the door opening from the other side.

* * *

(Orin's P.O.V.)

Something wasn't right with the kids, but I just couldn't figure out what.

"Krystal, come with me and Ronald, go see your father. He's in the third room on the right," Sarah said.

"Hi, daddy," Ronny said.

I saw my son was a bit dirty, his hair a mess and was that a black eye?

"Sit in the chair, sport," I instructed. Ronny nodded and did so.

"I got in a fight," he said evenly. "Taylor was picking on Krystal."

'He has since they were little,' I thought. "Who threw the first punch?" I asked.

"I did. I did it so he'd leave her alone," he explained.

I sighed and noticed him fidget a little. "Ronny, that was a nice gesture of you to try and defend Krystal, but she can speak for herself," I lightly scolded.

He sighed. "I know, daddy. I got pushed and hit the ground," he said.

"Does anything hurt?" I asked. He opened his mouth and pointed to a tooth. Unlike his sister, his was loosened. I laid him back and placed a napkin on him.

"I can take it, daddy. I was gonna try and lose it tonight, anyway," he said. I nodded and grabbed a piece of gauze. All it took was a mere flick of the wrist and his tooth was out. I had him bite down on some cotton as Sarah walked in.

* * *

"Krystal told me what happened," she said coolly. She had to whisper in my ear. "I'll take Ronny home so he can change his clothes. I think Krystal could use some comfort. She's across the hall in the second room."

I sat my son up and let Sarah do the work. I took off my gloves and went were Sarah said Krystal would be. She had her arms folded.

"Hi princess," I said to her.

"Taylor's such a bully," she said. "I didn't expect Ronny to come up and hit him, but I'm sick of being picked on," she huffed.

I washed my hands and remembered when I was little. I laughed at a memory. "You know, just last week, I met up with Jimmy Blanco," I said.

"Who's he?" she asked.

"Jimmy was the leader of a group of boys who would pick on me because I was smart," I said as I examined her mouth and compared her X-rays.

"Did you ever get to beat him up?" she asked.

"I didn't win, but I became a better man," I said.

"Tell me more," she said.

"Well, like I said it was last week. Thursday to be exact. Your mother had just told me she numbed up a patient with the shots that adults get," I began.

"Okay," Krystal said.

"So I grabbed the file and read the name. I had to walk into the room."

* * *

(Flashback begins)

"So. Jimmy Blanco," I said plainly. I was going to enjoy this.

He hadn't changed much over the years. Still a weightlifter, still a big guy. I was no pushover, though.

"Yeah. I got numbed up for a bad tooth," he said.

"So you don't remember me?" I had asked.

He looked at me from head to toe before shaking his head. "Nope," he said, popping the p.

I placed the suction in his mouth. "Too bad. I was looking forward to a real chat with ya," I said. "You sure you don't remember?" I asked again before grabbing the drill. I quickly set the chair up.

"Y-you," he stammered, shocked.

"Yeah. Little Orin Scrivello. Well, it looks like the tables are turned," I said to him as I began to fix his tooth.

(Flashback end)

* * *

"So you drilled his tooth hard and he got some pain?" Krystal asked.

I shook my head. "I got my revenge, but as I was filling his cavity, I calmed down and told him that the past was behind me. I think that that'll happen with you and Taylor someday," I told her honestly.

She rolled her eyes, still upset. "So what do you have to do?" she asked, pointing to her braces. I clicked my tongue.

"Well, it's time to get them tightened," I said.

She sighed and closed her mouth. I decided to get the laughing gas and move slowly. "You'll be okay," I said. I grabbed the mask and brought the tank over. I placed the mask over her nose and told her to take deep breaths. She slowly opened her mouth. "It'll be a quick nap," I said.

Fifteen minutes goes quicker when you're an adult. I knew Krystal would feel some discomfort when she woke up.

She moaned as she came to. "You did well, princess," I said as I kissed her forehead.

* * *

(Later that day)

We got home and Sarah was already making dinner. Krystal went to her room as I placed my hands around my wife and gave her a hug.

"How'd it go with you and Ronny?" I asked.

"He's grounded for three days. I think it was sweet of him to defend Krystal," Sarah said. I pecked her on the cheek.

"That's fair," I said.

"How _is_ Krystal, anyway?" she asked.

I rifled a hand through my hair. "I had to tighten her braces, but I told her about meeting up with Jimmy Blanco again," I said.

"I guess it's a good thing I decided to make some mashed potatoes with green beans," Sarah said.

I went and changed out of my work clothes and took my place at the table.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy!" Ronny exclaimed as he handed me an envelope. That's what the card said, with a few of the letters turned backwards.

"I love it, sport," I said to him.

Krystal came next and hugged me. She wordlessly handed me the card. It also said the same message, but the card was written in beautiful cursive.

"Thank you, princess," I said to her as she sat down. I considered myself a lucky father.

* * *

 **Good ending place. ASE stands for After School Enrichment, btw.**

 **A/N: So it looks like the answer to Krystal's question is yes. Krystal's birthday is July 14 and Ronny's is August 16. So they're 3 years, 1 month and 4 days apart. In the last one-shot is where the second genre changes. Also, just because the film takes place in 1986, that doesn't mean this story has to. So Krystal's birth year is 1982 and Ronny's is 1985.  
**

 **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask!**

 **``Eagle**


	3. Three Days Late

**So we've seen Krystal and Ronny in their dad's eyes. Orin seems like your typical father, right? Well, that's where this last one-shot comes in. Summary for this one: better two days late than not at all. The first part will actually be in Krystal's perspective and then I'll go to third person. Trust me, we'll see Orin's perspective. I own my OCs, St. Joseph Academy and the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Three Days Late**

(Sacred Heart High School. 1:30pm. Krystal's P.O.V.)

I had to get a pass out of here. I mean, I had a pass to be out of class at certain moments, but not a pass to _leave_ during school. Ronny finishes class in 25 minutes. Problem is: Ronny attends St. Joseph's, which is a 10 minute walk. I have an hour, but then I have to tutor for an additional hour, putting me at 4:30. I'm on break right now, but I need a pass from Mr. King. I go to the front office and to my surprise, he is chatting with the nurse.

"Mr. King, may I have a word with you?" I asked, gesturing to his office.

He nodded and smiled. "Go on in and I'll be with you shortly," he said. I did so and sat in the chair, uncurling my skirt as I did so in the process. "What can I do for you, Miss Scrivello?" he asked, closing the door.

"I'd like a pass to leave during school hours," I said. Ronny and I are in the summer tutoring program. The tutoring program is hosted at the school and he, Clare and I get paid by the hour. After tutoring, I have an appointment with father and for the first time in a long time, will _not_ be accompanied by either of them.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"My brother Ronald is unaware that I have an appointment with our father this afternoon. I have no other way of communicating this to him, other than word of mouth," I said. He also has to know that Clare will take him home with her to Aunt Iris's house. Mr. King is a reasonable man…

"Can your mother not contact him?" he asked, placing his finger on his chin in thought.

…and he's also a _little_ forgetful at times. June 19. Father's Day. It's been, what, a year now? No. I'm not 14 yet, so it's not yet 3 years. Mr. King must've realized what he said and spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "Krystal. I'm so sorry, I forgot," he said. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. "You have my permission, so long as you are back before 2:35. Am I understood?" I nodded and left.

I decided to run. Yes, I know I'll draw a lot of attention to myself, but I wasn't enrolled in martial arts for nothing when I was younger. Plus, I've been running XC since I was in seventh grade. *

* * *

(St. Joseph's Academy)

I showed my pass to the guard, who I knew to be Bartholomew. "Afternoon, Miss Scrivello," he jovially greeted.

I had known Ronny's schedule and where each classroom was. I first had to stop in the office and saw Br. Linus in front of me.

"Ah. Krystal Scrivello. To what do I owe _this_ visit?" Did I mention that Ronny still tends to pick fights and that Br. Linus is the principal? I explained the situation.

He nodded. "Mm and how is your father?" he asked. Dad went to school here and I don't know why. I'll ask him later.

"He's still struggling with mom's death and he thinks Ron and I will be ruined if he tries to go out with another woman," I said. Dad wasn't Catholic, but a Christian man nonetheless. "Ron and I want him to slow down and I wouldn't mind having a stepmother," I added.

"Tell him your feelings and also, Ronald isn't in his classroom today. They are having a class in the auditorium," Br. Linus said.

I nodded. "Thank you, Br. Linus," I said. I took the short walk to the auditorium. I knew Ron's classmates and the speaker on the stage. She turned and noticed me.

* * *

"It appears we have a surprise visitor," she said. I signaled her to talk to me and she got Sr. Esther to cover for her.

I breathed. "Mother Superior Agatha, I have a message for Ronald," I said nervously. I've been here before, but usually coming to the principal's office or for detention. Never to _speak_ with him until we left.

"Oh?" she asked. I nodded and gave her a quick explanation.

"Dad will be pleased that I didn't have to come and do what I'm typically here for," I said. I was granted permission to grab my brother who was on the end seat.

I saw a hand wave to me and I nodded. Ron huffed. "What?" he whispered. "I'm actually _enjoying_ this," he said.

"I wasn't able to catch you this morning. I had to get Mr. King's permission to be here," I said, explaining the seriousness of the situation.

This caught his attention. Usually I'd mention one of my other teachers, the counselor on occasion, but the principal himself? "What's wrong? Something happen to Dad?" he asked.

"No. I have an appointment with him after I finish tutoring. Clare is coming to take you home. Capire?" I asked. (1)

"Inteso," he replied. (2)

I smiled and patted his head. I noticed he had been fiddling with his tie. At least none of his classmates were looking. "Was that Lance?" I asked.

He nodded and told me the time. "Looks like you gotta get back to Sacred Heart. Presto," he said. (3)

I nodded and left.

* * *

(Back at Sacred Heart)

I had to admit, us conversing in Italian was my way to avoid embarrassing him. The day went by pretty well and Clare and I started tutoring.

"So how's your jaw?" Clare asked. I glared at her.

"Scusaci," I told our small group before dragging Clare away. (4)

"That bad?" she asked.

"Non é niente," I protested. (5)

"Krystal," she said sternly, folding her arms.

I huffed and did the same. 'Monello,' I thought to myself. Swallowing that insult, I relented. "Bene. Mi hai. Felice adesso?" (6)

She sighed. "Ti stai comportando infantile," she said. We were talking in Italian because our tempers would flare if we kept the whole conversation in English. (7)

"Clare, I see Dad after this and it's _just_ un po toothache," I said. (8)

We went back to the group and then we had a break. "So are you going to the dance with il tuo ragazzo?" I asked, grinning with a bit of mischief. (9)

"Ken and I are just friends," she said.

" _Right_ ," I teased. The end couldn't come soon enough.

"Later, Krystal," she said.

I nodded and went to dad's office.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V.)

Krystal went her usual route to her father's office. She decided to put her hair up and continued walking as some guys whistled at her.

"Wow, I've never seen her before," one boy commented. He was from St. Joseph's, as were his classmates. As indicated by their ties, one was a junior (in red), two sophomores (in purple) and two freshmen (in green). Being high-schoolers, their uniforms were black as opposed to the gray that the middle-schoolers wore.

"I go to Sacred Heart," Krystal said. "I've never seen you boys before, but my brother is in eighth grade."

"You look so familiar," another said. "Oh. Pardon my manners. I'm Peter Knight," he said. Peter was one of the freshmen. Peter had black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Francis Lorenz, but please," he said with a wink, "call me Frankie." Frankie was the junior. Frankie had light brown hair and blue eyes. Frankie was also the one to address her.

"I'm Xavier Morris," he introduced. Xavier was the other freshman.

"I'm Andrew Parker and this is my brother, John," the last boy introduced. "John doesn't talk much," Andrew added. The boys were twins: dirty blond hair, hazel eyes and the difference was subtle, but Krystal saw it. John had a birthmark on his face, but Andrew did not.

John looked at Krystal from head-to-toe. "You're Dr. Scrivello's daughter," he correctly stated.

The other boys noticed it. Krystal blushed at the compliments, but wasn't sure of the time. "Would any of you boys have the time?" she asked.

Peter (being able to push his hormonal thoughts aside) looked at his wrist. "4:25," he said simply.

Krystal nodded. "It was nice meeting you all, but I'll have to run," she said.

"Wait," Xavier said, grabbing her. "Tell him that the next generation of the quiz bowl team said to call our dads and meet up." A faint blush appeared on his face. "He'll know what you mean," he said as he let go. Krystal nodded before slowly walking away from the boys. She couldn't blame them for enjoying the scenery, though.

* * *

(Orin's P.O.V. 4:30)

I was getting concerned. Ronny called from home and Krystal still wasn't here yet. That was unlike her. I was about to grab the gas mask until I heard the door open.

"Sorry I'm late, dad," Krystal said. "What room and on what side?"

"Third room on the right," I said. She was on time and she told me what just happened. "I think I will. You know what to do," I said. She nodded and I helped her into the chair. Her skirt was a bit long and she had to wear wedges as part of the uniform. She looked gorgeous.

"I think I look beautiful like Mom. That's what I've realized," she said as I placed the napkin on her and positioned my equipment.

"You are beautiful," I said, fighting a tear. I had also remembered what Clare said over the phone. "So what's this about a toothache?" I asked as I looked at her teeth. 'She may look more like me, but she has her mother's beauty. Even her teeth were glistening pearls,' I thought as I was doing my exam. I noticed her flinch slightly when I tapped one tooth. I tapped it again.

"It's just a little toothache. Clare's being over-dramatic," she said.

I rifled a hand through my hair. "It may be a little toothache for now, but I don't want you in any more pain," I said, grabbing the mask and the materials I needed. I had to use a bite block to keep her mouth open.

She cried a little and I didn't know which pain was getting to her more. I took a quick inhale (unnoticed by Krystal) before placing it on her nose. "Make the pain go away, daddy," she said.

I stroked her forehead. "I will, princess," I said. She was more relaxed. It only took me five minutes to fill her tooth. When she came to, she was a bit giddy.

"Daddy~" she slurred. "My legs are numb."

I took off the napkin and carefully had her hold on to me as I closed up the office and we got into my car. It was raining, otherwise I'd be on my motorcycle.

* * *

(Home. Later today)

I was surprised to see Ronny making dinner preparations. "Clare's in Krystal's room," he said. He now had casual clothes on.

"Good," I said. I decided to change myself and call Iris.

We ate a good dinner and I saw the kids giving each other looks. "Dad," Ronny said, handing me a blue envelope. Krystal nodded.

"It's from the both of us," she said. It was a belated Father's Day card.

"Father's Day was 3 days ago. Why did you wait?" I asked.

They were silent for a moment before Krystal spoke. "It took us all 3 days to actually accept that Mom passed away," she said.

I hugged them both. "I guess I'm doing good, right?" I asked.

"Of course, Dad," Ronny said.

"Also, we were talking," Krystal began and looked at Ronny. "I told him what Br. Linus told me and we agreed: we'll be supportive if you find another woman to love."

I laughed at that. "I don't know, kids," I said.

Krystal shook her head and said, "You never know."

Ronny added, "Laughter masks the pain." He was right. A little laughter did help.

* * *

… **Scene! That's the end of the story. Rundown then the A/N.**

 **(*) XC is short for Cross Country.**

 **(1)** **Capire** **? = Understand?**

 **(2)** **Inteso** **= Understood**

 **(3)** **Presto** **= Soon**

 **(4)** **Scusaci** **= Excuse us**

 **(5)** **Non é niente** **= It's nothing**

 **(6)** **Monello** **= Brat. …Krystal's next bit:** **Bene. Mi hai. Felice adesso** **? = Fine. You got me. Happy now?**

 **(7) Ti stai comportando infantile = You're being childish**

 **(8) Un po = A little**

 **(9)** **Il tuo ragazzo** **= your boyfriend**

 **A/N: So Krystal and Clare like to tease each other, Sarah died and no, Orin's not abusing the kids. That's where his addiction to the nitrous oxide (laughing gas) starts. Orin's abuse will be another story, as will Sarah's death.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little three-shot and I** _ **originally**_ **intended to publish it yesterday, but then I learned that Skid Row was in Los Angeles, not NYC.**

 **I hope that you all had a wonderful Father's Day. As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask!**

 **``Eagle**


End file.
